


Перед битвой проводи меня в путь

by ladno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Byun Beakhyun is beautiful, Light Angst, M/M, Rituals, Tea Ceremony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Пиала обжигающего зелёного чая, печальные глаза хозяина чайного домика, мир в душе усталого воина





	Перед битвой проводи меня в путь

Исин приходит в тот час, когда небо начинает выцветать на востоке и серебро луны уже почти растворилось в предрассветных сумерках. Входит в распахнутые настежь ворота, положив ладонь на рукоять меча – мелкие камешки хрустят под подошвами его сапог, и этот звук тяжело пронзает сонную тишину, поднимается над спящими домами, прокатывается по черепичным крышам. Он вдыхает запах цветущих слив, густой и тягучий в застывшем воздухе.  
В конце узкой дорожки, возле небольшого чайного домика, его уже ждут.  
С каждым шагом Исин чувствует, как отпускает его гнетущий груз, лежащий на ссутуленных в усталости плечах. Тревоги и заботы тщетно цепляются за его ноги, дышится ему всё легче и легче. Хозяин чайного домика не поднимает взгляда, дожидаясь его приближения, только подрагивают густые ресницы, да изящные пальцы слишком сильно сжимают едва выглядывающий из широких рукавов шёлкового пао* веер.  
Его ладонь опускает рукоять меча, поднимается медленно, чтобы коснуться – но веер вскидывается раньше, останавливая излишне жёстко и непримиримо. Как иногда раздражает Исина эта вечная боязнь быть испачканным, но на его руках и правда слишком много крови – пусть сейчас она и не видна. Здесь, в этом месте, прикосновением он действительно может запятнать нежную, светлую кожу.  
\- Байсянь, - зовёт он тихо. – Посмотри на меня.  
Но всё так же трепещут густые ресницы. 

Вода в колодце холодна, Исин черпает её небольшим ковшом на серебряной цепочке, омывает ладони, лицо, полощет рот. Тонкие струйки стекают по его шее, и тихо стоящий рядом хозяин чайного домика аккуратно стирает их широким рукавом. Прикосновение шёлка к коже мимолётно, но заставляет вздрагивать всем телом и пробирает сильнее, чем ледяная вода.  
Исин бросает свой меч к ногам Байсяня. Раскрытый с тихим шорохом веер прикрывает большую часть его лица. Пусть Исин пытается следовать правилам – в чайный домик нельзя входить с оружием, - есть в этом что-то неестественное, и Байсянь смущён. Смущён его безграничным доверием, к которому не может привыкнуть.  
С поклоном, он пропускает гостя в дом. 

Байсянь всегда носит за собой тонкий и лёгкий шлейф ароматов, источаемых курильницей, что стыдливо прячется в нише его чайного домика. Исин вдыхает полной грудью. Эти благовония хороши, они не дурманят, не душат.  
Тихо потрескивает огонь в очаге. Руки Байсяня колдуют над простым глиняным чайником – он придерживает рукава, и из-под ткани выглядывают тонкие запястья. Хрупче любого фарфора, нежнее любого шёлка. Исин наблюдает, и в душе его мир.  
Белая кожа, белые одежды, отблески пламени отбрасывают причудливый румянец на щёки Байсяня. А в глазах – неизбывная скорбь. Он как белая хризантема, которая ляжет на могилу Исина, если ему не суждено будет вернуться с поля битвы.  
Белый – цвет скорби.  
\- Провожаешь меня, не ожидая встретить снова, - роняет он тягуче-медово, и Байсянь, сосредоточенный на приготовлении чая, пропускает вдох. Чай прощает его слабость, он всегда благоволил этому усталому воину. Сколько ошибок Байсянь уже совершил под его внимательным взглядом, сколько ещё совершит? Верные руки не желают служить ему в присутствии Исина.  
Он протягивает воину пиалу.  
\- Ты сначала.  
Не важно, что есть правила. Исин всегда настаивает, чтобы чаша была испита на двоих, и у него не хватает смелости возразить. Перед первым глотком обжигающего чая внутри у него всё трепещет – быть может, слишком много значения он придаёт таким вещам. Как и тому, что, принимая из его рук пиалу, Исин поворачивает её той же стороной, с какой пил он сам.  
И следующий глоток – прикосновение губ к губам.  
\- Если ты мой проводник, мне не страшна никакая смерть. Но всё же – не спеши меня хоронить.  
Пиала забыта, и ожесточившиеся в бесконечных сражениях глаза ищут утешения в глубоких омутах янтаря и тёмного золота, а загрубевшие пальцы невесомо касаются мягких, пахнущих зелёным чаем и молоком ладоней. 

Когда солнце поднимается над горизонтом, Исин переступает порог дома. Перед ним лежит далёкий путь к нелёгкой битве. К последней битве.  
Когда он вернётся, губы Байсяня наконец ему улыбнутся.


End file.
